This invention relates to the editing of either video or film. More particularly an editor is disclosed using random access memories, such as disk drives. A virtual memory system for the video editor is set forth which enables immediate forward action motion, reverse action motion and stop frame review. Correlation of the video edit to actual film edit is disclosed.